New Data
by SerBelzer
Summary: Tails's latest invention leads to a whole diffrent erotic discovery Tails X Rouge&Renamon Rouge X Guilmon
1. Chapter 1  Innocent tails

**Legal stuff**: Tails and rouge are owned by sega and renamon and guilmon by Akiyoshi Hongo this is simply a fan based parody everything is used under fair use.  
>This is my first ever story iv written and im quite pleased with it i love the tails x rouge partnership so i just had to write a story of my own. Feedback would be greatly appreciated as ill be the first to admit iv got allot to learn as far as writing goes but any way enjoy.<p>

It was well past the late hours of the night and twilight had begun to break over the horizon slight cracks of crimson light socked through the slated blinds into to a certain foxes workshop. While the rest of mobius slept tails had worked tirelessly through the night on what he was convinced would be his greatest invention to date this is his story of an even greater discovery.

**5:12 AM Tails's aircraft hanger Workshop**

Tapping his foot impatiently tails ran his paws through the plumes on his head as drips of sweet dropped from his forehand he had been working on his latest invention all night a device which could use chaos energy to instantly transport any living creature from one point to the next. "argh this is the 25th time iv ran iv ran this darn thing and all it ever seems to do is try to cook me!" un crossing his arms tails stared at the giant metallic platform scaning each and every part for a single fault his calculations where perfect he had run them enough times to know, The platform was large enough and contained every part needed, he was powering it with three chaos emeralds so power wasn't a problem yet every single time he actually got to chosseing a location it just fizzed out after getting very warm. sighing heavily tails turned away from the behemoth of a machine and paced back over to his desk on the far side of the hanger where several monitors buzzed away. Brushing the pile of crumpled papers and candy bars from his keyboard tails slumped down on his swivel chair throwing his head back in frustration lines of data and code running through his mind as he stared up at the ceiling closeting his eyes for the first time in a while he began to relax letting the failures of the last few days leave his mind when suddenly something new entered his mind all he could think about was rouge.

The two of them had been working together over the past few days she had been collecting emeralds for him in return for well he wasn't quite sure what she wanted back when ever he asked she always giggled and just said "Oh your'll see" when ever he asked just what that meant rouge would just kiss him on the forehand and tell him he was "cutely innocent". He kept playing the last few days he had been with her through his head everything shed said and done his heart begun to pound faster for the first time tails began to notice "other" aspects of rouge in way she looked and acted around him. That low cut suit she always wore and the way she would constantly hug and push her self against him how she always used to bend over in front of him how she...at that moment he was quickly awoken by a very familiar giggle "Seems little tails isn't as innocent as i thought" quickly opening his eyes the first thing that greeted tails was rouges eyes as she hovered a few feet above him. She had made an annoying habit of waiting intill tails least expected it before she would swoop down and scare the hell out of him. Quickly trying to jump out of his chair in a fit of shock he tumbled over backwards accidently grabbing onto rouges sleeve and bringing her down with him the two landing right ontop of each other. For a few moments tails stared in rouges eyes his face lit up a bright red whilst rouge stared back a seductive smirk across her face before finally tails broke the silence "r. what are you doing here" purposely pushing her self even further down on tails her breasts resting on his chest makeing it impposible for him not to stare down her clevage she replied "Now is that any way to talk to a lady epically one that caught you in such a...compromising position" Tails was once again baffled "w.. are you talking about?" shuffling her self up his body her cleavage now almost directly level with his eyes she whispered into his ear "lets just say you should really stop day dreaming without any pants on" Tails may be a sheltered teen but even he got what she meant by that.

Blushing even heavier he turned his head to the side and hastily apologized pure embarrassment in his face "Im so sorry i was just ah yes your right i wont let it happen again im just ahh" rouge simply placed a single finger over his lips to quite him. kissing tails gently on the fore head and running her hand across his face sensually leavening her hand to rest on his cheek she stared into his eyes again "its alright Hun its all part of becoming a man...but" and this was the point where her smirk intensified "im curious what made you...feel like that" she already knew exactly what the cute little foxes answer would be as he meekly replied "I...Iv got work to do rouge cant this wait" frowning playfully rouge sat her self on tails chest allowing his eyes to scan the entirety of her skimpy outfit for the first time today "ill take this suit off if you tell me".

Shaking slightly tails froze for a second every moral fiber in his body said no it told him to just push her off continue with his work act like nothing happened. But even stronger was the primal urge he felt deep down inside of him self a feeling he was experiencing for the first time "I was" he paused for a second "i was thinking about you"Running her hands down tails face onto his chest rouge almost whispered "what kind of things where you thinking about"tails broke his eye contact with rouge his awkwardness forcing him to once again meekly reply "i was thinking about how yourv been so close to me and how.. amazing you look how.." tails began to pant slightly lust overcoming his once innocent mind "how great stareing at you makes me feel"

**-WARNING LEMON STARTS HERE-**

Grabbing ahold of tails's hands quickly rouge forced them onto her chest leaning into him his bare erection now pushing against her as her perfect boobs now hovered over his face again with his hands held against them. "go on Hun give into it" burying the last of his conscience tails wrapped his hands around her still covered breasts his senses going crazy his hormones taking over his panting intensified. "oh before i forget a deals a deal" slowly moving tails's hands from her chest she rose to her feet intill she was standing directly over tails and slowly removed the straps on her suit. First her right shoulder strap, Then the left and finally she undid the zip on the back of her suit and allowed it to just fall to her feet, kicking it away with her foot she now stood over tails completely naked, His eyes darted from place to place taking every small detail. Her perfectly browned fur, her curvy legs, the way her wings slowly curled and folded into place, her perfectly rounded heaving breasts each one easily almost as big as his head and finally her glistening pussy. Resuming her old position straddled on his chest he instantly grabbed a hold of her breasts fondling them slowly his eyes narrowing his excitement building at that moment she leaned into him again his erection now pushed right against her bare behind "beg for it tails" his response was almost immediate "Please... fuck me rouge please i want to know how it feels".

Rouge moved at an almost blinding speed as tails held onto her breasts she pulled him towards her kissing him wildly there tongues meeting as he tails kissed back almost just as passionately. At that moment rouge without warning forced her self down onto tails his manhood entering her with a satisfying squelch the two of them breaking for a second from there kiss as they both moaned in ecstasy in that moment tails lost his for a moment enjoying the feeling of there embrace rouge looked into tails's eyes again resting both her hand on his face "take it easy Hun let me take the lead" Simply nodding tails kissed rouge again pulling her down into his embrace as she slowly raised and fell against him. The feeling of ecstasy was incredible tails never imagined this kind of feeling possible his heart was beating a thousand miles an hour, his tongue locked with rouge there breath meet her hands clasped around his face his around her breasts following her body as rose and fell the room became even hotter it felt almost as if thought to him the two of them where literally melting together as one. As rouge began to move faster and faster tails finally took the lead releasing his hands from her boobs allowing them to rock freely he roughly grasped her ass and thrusted roughly up into her.

His pace was brutal pure bestial urge had taken over inbetween kisses rouges moans intensified she was practically screaming. What seemed like hours passed before tails broke his lips from hers and spoke "rouge im gonna cum!" "Oh god tails cum inside me fill me up for the love of god do it!"This was the only encouragement tails needed with one last power thrust he pushed his manmeat as far as he could into her hitting her cervix as they both screamed in ecstasy his whole body tensed as he released a powerful torrent of his red hot cum into her jolting his hips violently as cumed into her multiple times all the while rouge rested in utter bliss eyes almost closed as she moaned tails's name. Slowly pulling her self from him his cum drooling from her womanhood and down her leg she rested her head on his chest the two panting heavily taking in the moment. When suddenly a female voice interrupted them from behind "what the fuck!" the two lovers turning there heads quickly sure they had been caught red handed where instead greeted by another sight a woman covered in thick golden fur and sporting a pair of purple fighting gloves stood a few feet away "who the hell are you rouge screamed" her face lighting up as she tired to cover her self. The stranger replied in an angry tone "My names renamon!"

**End of chapter 1**

So thats it for now tell me what you thourght in the reviews/comment section and let me know if its worth continueing or if its a pile of crap


	2. Chapter 2 Once is never enough

**New data, New experiences Chapter 2 Legal stuff...again: Tails and rouge are owned by Sega and renamon and guilmon by Akiyoshi Hongo this is simply a fan based parody everything is used under fair use. Don't read this if your not 18+(or 21+ depending).**

Having been caught in a...less than idea position rouge and tails where now faced with having to "deal" with this mysterious fox who called her self "renamon".It was shaping up to be one hell of a day for tails and he hadn't seen the half of it yet for little did he know yet another surprise awaited him just around the corner. -Right from the start this chapter contains explicit scenes just to "warn" you- Rouge had been caught in awkward situations like this before like the time sonic ran in on her and knuckles "guarding the master emerald" that one took allot of explaining and a few favors to keep that quite from G.U.N(she still has to fuck sonic once a week to this day) but for tails being caught with his cock inside someone literally seconds after Cumming was...a new experience. Grabbing a hold of her suit with one hand rouge hastily tried to lift her self from tails with the other she couldn't help but let out a moan and rise as slowly as possible despite there company.

Blushing slightly renamon turned her back on them quickly "ill just give you a bit of privacy" tails overwhelmed with both embarrassment of being caught and an extreme feeling of lust simply stared up at rouge his face bright red where as she didn't seem all to bothered her eyes still slightly glazed over and half shut as she eventually broke free with a satisfying squelch tails's cum still leaking from her. As soon as they where both free they dashed in separate directions, unable to find any shorts tails's grabbed the pillow that had fallen off his swivel chair and held it over his crouch while rouge put on her suit faster than shed ever put it on before "can i turn around yet fox" renamons tail swinging from side to side tails couldn't help but stare as every now and again she reveled her perfect ass. "I said can i turn around yet fox boy!" quickly snapping from his trance and taking a glance over to rouge she was buttoning the front of her outfit noticing tails's stare she winked purposely exposing her right breast momentarily before buttoning the two parts of the large heart emblem on her suit together. tails simply smiled slightly the pillow over his lap twitching and bludgeing from his growing ereaction "umm y..yeah you can turn around now" slowly twisting her self on the spot her tail kicking a circle of dust off the ground tails got his first good look at her and his heart seemed to jump a beat she was possibly the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Everything from her emerald green eyes to her golden fur appealed to him something deep down in his stirred and once again he was left speechless not through embarrassment or lust this time but through a feeling that was completely new literally seconds after his first fuck he had found his first real crush...it has been one hell of a day.

At that moment there was an awkward silence for a few minuets tails transfixed stared at renamon not quite realising how blatant he was making his amazement,Rouge had placed her self next tails leaning back against his desk her palms placed ether side of her flat down on the table supporting her weight while renamon stood with her arms crossed her gaze transfixed on rouge and tails. Eventually before rouge finally broke the tension "So tall yellow and perverted mind telling me how the hell you got here" there was obvious aggravation in rouges voice partly because she was hoping to go another round with tails (she still had so much to teach him) but also because tails's stares hadn't gone unnoticed to her "Look i have no idea how i got here or why one moment im sparing with a friend the next this blinding light comes out of no where and i end up here stumbling in on you two...well" renamon stopped dead in her tracks taking a u turn in the conversation "Look who the fuck are you two anyway are you some kind of new digimon?" judging by the looks on there faces renamon could immediately tell nether of these two strangers has a clue what a digimon was "umm whats a digimon" replied tails confirming renamons fears "well are you...some kind of human then?" at this point rouge butted in the same aggravated tone in her voice "Do we look human to you" quickly steeping in to preserve the peace tails spoke up "Well to be precise were mobians im miles power but everyone calls me tails and this is rouge...wait...you said you where just training right? and then you turned up here?" renamon nodded "yes that correct" a smile creeping across tails's face the truth of the matter finally dawned on him jumping from his desk and sending the cushion he had been using to hide his manhood flying he almost shouted "YES! IT WORKED IT FINALLY WORKED" so over come by the weight of his success he ran as fast as he could up to the teleporter hastily checking the a makeshift monitor that hung by a few wires over the railing of the machines platform completely forgetting the fact he was still very much turned on and now exposed.

Whilst tails scanned the screen looking for a single line of data rouge and renamon where doing some scanning of there own. Whilst renamon tried to keep it a tad bit more discrete than rouge the two of them couldn't help but stare at tails's bare erection rouges legs began to twitch slightly her mind retracing every moment of there fuck biting her lips she could still even feel his warm cum ooze from her ever so slightly as she crossed her legs. Renamon couldn't help but stare she had never seen a males erection before this whole situation was her first encounter with sex of any kind of Course she knew what sex was digimon in her world came into mating session all the time she had heard countless stories and pleasured her self countless times over these stories but she had never quite found a mate she usually simply hibernated through mating session to avoid the urge but now something about seeing rouge and tails go at it had stirred allot of repressed feelings...and lust so much so she had begun to drool slightly as she watched him admiring as much of him as she could. Tails turning away from the screen to face the girls again renamon quickly averting her gaze while rouge continued to stare he scratched his chin and spoke "errr renamon according to this two people came through the gateway did you see anyone come through with you?" Quickly snapping to attention renamon clicked her fingers as she remembered "I almost forgot!" running towards and then straight past tails renamon ran behind the teleporter and after a few seconds of movement emerged a slightly hunched over bright red reptile like creature covered in strange black markings following her "Tails...rouge this is guilmon i hid him behind this machine when we first arrived to keep him safe he was the friend i was sparing with" a cheery smile on his gargantuan face guilmon ran straight past tails as he extended his hand for a hand shake and straight to to rouge stopping dead only a few feet away from her and he began to sniff her all over at one point paying particular attention to her crotch all the while she sat nervously staying completely still "Renamon she smells funny..hehe and she dresses funny to hahah" Giggling to him self guilmon seemed completely unaware of the seriousness of the entire situation however rouge found his child like attitude endearing slowly placing her hand on his fore head she slowly stroked his for head as he looked right at her child like innocence in his eyes, Innocence she felt strangely compelled to corrupt.

Coughing to draw every ones attention again tails spoke up once more "Iv figured out how you two ended up here and iv got some bad news..." everyone pulled there attention to tails rouge and renamon still admiring his considerable erection trying not to catch his attention seeing how long they could get away with the fox not noticing. "Basically this machine here is a device for teleporting people long distances...or so i thought what iv actually created is a device capable of reaching out into different planes of existence a transporting people as living data into our world" Pacing on the spot tails continued to talk "The reason it had never worked before is because the chaos emeralds the power source im using weren't outputting there maximum power however.." His erection stiffening a little bit more tails meekly said "when me and rouge...had sex the chaos emeralds responded in some way and for some reason dragged you two here...the bad news is i cant reverse the effect for at least a month im sorry but you two are stuck here for now". At this point renamon should had been filled with almost murderous rage but this was the first male she had ever meet she felt so attracted to thoughts of fucking him assaulted her mind and she asked a question disguising her lust with a snappy tone "Is there anything we can do to speed this up?" Blushing again and fidgeting his paws together in an awkward sense tails replied "well if my predictions are correct we could try to induce the chaos emeralds to power up again by repeating the circumstances from when you arrived...aka...we ummm we.." Rouge butted in a lustful smirk on her face "we fuck like rabbits" this was the answer renamon was secretly hoping for. Becoming immensely turned on by the idea of being mounted by tails renamons nipples began to harden her slightly heavy breathing almost revealing her breasts through her tuff of fur "I...i see well myself and guilmon need some where to stay i noticed you have a room set up at the back of the hanger ill stay in there guilmon prefers to sleep outside" tails quickly butted in "but thats where i sleep" "well i hope you don't mind shearing then" Renamons own forwardness taking her by surprise she quickly tried to think of something to say to break the silence when she noticed tails was drooling ever so slightly and even guilmon looked rather confused almost laughing rouge burst out "Uhh Hun the twins are showing" quickly looking down at her chest renamon noticed the fur covering her breasts had parted her perfect double F breasts exposed apparently her body had primed its self to be mated involuntarily and while usually the fur on her chest would protect her modesty her wanton lust had betrayed her.

Gasping loudly renamon dashed into tails's bedroom slamming the door behind her completely baffled by the whole situation guilmon spoke again "ms rouge can i go outside and play" knowing due to there location on an long forgotten island he was at no risk of discovery and that she really wanted some more alone time with tails she nodded "just make sure you don't go to far handsome" laughing like a child guilmon ran as fast as he could out of the open hanger doors into the outside world. Now all alone rouge jumped from her perch for some reason pulling tails's swivel chair behind her with one hand as she approached tails "so what do you think of them? kind of odd them turning up like that ahy Hun" still daydreaming about renamon tails stood frozen to the spot "yeah..there...unusual all right" "I know i mean that lizard boys got some spirit and as for that renamon well..." placing tails's chair behind him rouge pushed him onto it leaving him sitting down in a daze as to what was going on "did you see the tits on her even i wanted a feel of them" bending over again rouge slowly pulled down her top letting her breasts escape from her suit "you've got quite a thing for big boobs haven't you tails?" simply nodding and making what rouge only assumed was a attempt at saying uhu tails stared mesmerized at her boobs "I can tell you want her don't you tails? well ill let you have her under 2 circumstances first i get to educate you first and second i get to fuck lizard boy" simply nodding again by this point tails was drooling quite a bit his cock fully erected at its impressive length. shifting her self down onto her knees rouge rested her breasts directly on tails's lap a evil smirk on her face "good well its time for your second lesson" sifting her self forward she lightly kissed the base of tails's cock before shifting her breasts ether side of his man hood leaving it to rest inbetween her tits. slowly grabbing both of her tits rouge moved them up and down along his shaft massaging his manhood drops of pre cum leaking down onto her nipples "this is called a tit fuck and this.." placing her lips over the tip of tails's penis she gently begun to kiss and take the head of his shaft into her mouth whilst massaging the rest of his length with her breasts "god tails your huge" eventually pausing to look up and admire the feral lust in his eyes she spoke again "is a blowjob iv been waiting to do this to you since you stood there in front of use fully erect your so silly sometimes hun" not even responding his eyes almost closed in the pleasure, his breath hot and heavy tails's placed a hand on her forehead "oh now theres a good boy now remember to push me deep i want to feel you hit the back of my throat" immediately obeying her command he pushed her down onto his cock.

She took almost half his length into her mouth massaging her tongue around his manhood with every push into her mouth, slowly gaining confidence tails's pushed her deeper and deeper eventually with each bob she was almost taking the entirety of his length moaning like a whore this still wasn't enough for rouge of her own accord she forced every last inch of him into her mouth holding his length inside her for a few seconds before pulling away for air all the while she played with her breasts with one hand while she pleasured her self with the other. Grabbing ahold of her forehead with both hands tails pushed her down onto his cock at a brutal pace the same feral lust taking over him again he could feel his whole body begin to shake as he neared his limit. In one finally powerful thrust up into her tails forced the entirety of his cock back into her throat as he cried out in pure bliss his cum bellowing at an astounding rate into rouges throat. slowly pulling away then thrusting a second time tails sent a second load down her throat before pulling out enough to fire a third into her mouth. Before he exploded for a forth time rouge slowly pulled him for her, took her hand from her breast and slowly pleasured him with her hand intill he shoot a fourth and then fifth final load all over her face and tits his cum running over her nipples her face almost completely covered he moaned intensely inbetween his panting "rouge that...ahh ahh was amazing" opening her mouth to show tails the intense load she had taken she tilted her head back slightly closed her eyes and swallowed a bulge traveling down her neck as she took his cum into her.

Saying nothing she simply mounted herself onto his lap rubbing her soaking wet cunt against his manhood giving him a few minuets to recharge she held him in a close embrace as he fondled her boobs burying his head deep inbetween them. After a good 20 minuets of tails kissing and foundling rouges body his fingers inside her pussy while she moaned quietly tails made the first move, Removing his fingers from her he gripped onto her hips and lifted her over his cock her whole body shock and quivered in anticipation for once tails was in control for the first time rouge moaned to him "please tails fuck me..fuck me hard and don't stop!"

Abiding to her wish he plunged her straight down onto him making her take all of him in the first thrust which he quickly followed with a second lifting her with strength he didn't even know he had he slammed her down onto him again with a loud squelch as there bodys meet the pace only becoming faster and faster. Screaming out his name as she rested her head on his shoulder he was entering her at an unforgiving pace and it felt amazing throwing her head back and biting her lips rouge moaned "YES harder! harder! oh dear god i haven't had a fuck this good in years" eventually the heat of the moment was so much tails lifted rouge clean off the chair and pushed her against the hanger wall fucking her rough and hard against the wall his hands grouped on her thighs supporting her, squeezing her, spreading her even further open. "Oh shit tails im gonna..ah aHH!" Screaming the house down rouges pussy clamped around tails's dick as she came a torrent of her juices flowing out of her over tails's cock her load moans continuing as tails refused to cum yet he tried his best to hold it off pushing into her now amazingly tight hole he was doing fine intill she came again the second wave of her cum pushing him over the limit as they both almost roared at the same time steams and steams of his thick semen once again spilling into her there was even more than last time thick globs of cum leaked from her and dripped onto the floor even as he continued to shoot load after load into her. Eventually pulling free an immense amount of cum in a load squelch escaped from her pussy the two of them collapsing side by side onto the floor panting heavily.

"Aha Holy crap tails that was amazing...your the first guy iv let cum inside me..and damn does it feel good" too tired to respond tails turned his head to look into rouges eyes a content smile on both there faces and as she pulled him in to embrace he noticed the bedroom door slightly ajar with a pair of bright green eyes watching them from the shadows, pretending to ignore it he kissed rouge passionately rolling her onto her back as he held him self over her now keen to put on a show he held rouges arms down and smirked "ill need a while to recover but you didn't think i was done yet did you?" giggling back rouge replyed "I wouldn't dream of it"

** End of chapter 2 Chapter 3 will be coming pretty soon in which well get to see rouge and tails "Entertain" there digital guest's**

(p.s. Thank you all for the review(s) and feedback even the smallest comment is appreciated also if you would like to see the next chapter early then iv got an inkbunny account you can check out under the name **Belzer**)


	3. Chapter 3 The fox and the dragon

**New data Chp 3 ( Erotic Tails X Rouge crossover story) **

New data - Chapter 3 Legal stuff...again: Tails and rouge are owned by Sega and renamon and guilmon by Akiyoshi Hongo this is simply a fan based parody everything is used under fair use. Don't read this if your not 18+(or 21+ depending)

Sharing there second intimate time together rouge had finally made her move on tails, Enjoying every moment of corrupting tails's innocence rouge still had so much to teach him little did she know a certain red digimon had been watching from afar curious as to what this fun new "game" could be and he wasn't the only one watching. The end of our story starts with a...

BANG! nearly jumping out of his fur tails quickly noticed the door to his room creak open further trying to get a closer look tails sat up slightly, However rouge was quick to swing her arms around his neck and force his head down in between her breasts her voice slightly horse and her breath still heavy "oh no you don't im not even half done with you yet" while tails had no complaint being sandwiched between rouges huge breasts he knew renamon was in there and this was the perfect chance to "talk" to her alone but first he needed to satisfy rouge's urges once again. Playfully sliding his paws from her waist and onto her boobs tails slowly groped rouges chest suckling on her right breast as he slowly moved his mouth up her right breast kissing as he went, removing his right paw and slowly sliding it back down her waist towards her crouch tails bought his mouth across her areola (which where surprisingly small considering the size of her breasts) slowly placing his lips over her nipple in his inexperience tails slightly bit down on her nipple, "AH no go slowly hun use your tongue and suck its all about taking your time" responding with just a simple nod of his head and a flick of his tails he slowly kissed around her nipples his paw slipped between her thighs a single finger rubbing slowly towards her woman hood.

Rouge placed her hands on the back of tails's head pushing him down into her breast as he began to suck her nipple slowly dancing his tongue around as he took it into his mouth his finger now rubbing slowly up and down her entrance. Moaning quietly in anticipation before tails had a chance to enter her they where interrupted by a second crash and a high pitched moan from tails's room. slowly pulling him self away from rouge with a sigh he kissed her nipple one last time and supported him self above her in a push up position "im really sorry rouge but iv got to make sure renamons ok in there" a worried look on his face expecting rouge to be mad he hung his head slightly breaking eye contact, Rouge sighed quietly and lovingly placed a hand on the side of tails's face "its ok hun just hurry back ok" looking into her eyes again tails smiled and passionately kissed her one last time before standing up and climbing the metal stairway to his room unaware that the reason rouge was so ok with him leaving was was one because she knew full well renamon wanted to fuck tails and the more experience he got in her eyes the better and two because for the last half an hour she had noticed out of the corner of her eye guilmon peering through a window when he thought they weren't looking and now she was going to punish him for spying on them.

Slowly creaking the door open the room was pitch black the curtains had been drawn "renamon are you in here?" not hearing a reply as he walked into the room trying to fumble to find the light switch stretching his hand out in front of him he suddenly felt him self grab hold of something very soft, at that moment the lights flipped on and he discovered what he was holding was renamons waist and he was literally inches away from her chest with her breasts still fully exposed. Standing in absolute awe for a few seconds just as tails got a chance to speak just as he stuttered into a sentence renamon grabbed ahold of his face and forcefully kissed him practically pushing her tongue down his throat at first tails resisted but it didn't take long for him to lock his tongue with hers and kiss back. Renamon began to deepen the kiss quickening her pace, she grabbed ahold of tails's hands and forced them onto her chest pushing his hands down forcing him to grope her.

Keeping him in her embrace renamon walked tails over to the bed pushing him roughly causing him to fall flat on his back laying spread eagle on the bed Obviously quite erect. slowly crawling on her hands and knees towards him she grabbed ahold of his man slowly pumping as she kissed the tip of his cock, "ahh ah r..renamon whats got into you" Her voice was seductive and husk as she replied "you idiot its not whats got into me its what hasent got into me iv been without a mate all my life and after seeing you a bat girl fuck like wild animals i couldn't hold it back any more your going to be my mate!" kissing the tip of his man hood even more she took a few inches in her mouth bobbing her head up and down a few inches of his shaft as she pumped the rest with her paw, gasping in pleasure tails replied "but what if rouge finds out i..." placing both her paws on tails's thighs she took the entirety of his length into her mouth to shut him up. Her pace was hectic and feeling was amazing all tails could do was simply pant and attempt to string a word together.

Pulling her mouth off his cock lapping the drips of pre cum from him as she freed her mouth with a loud plop renamon with the look of the devil in her eyes slowly crawled further up the bed grabbing ahold of tails's member and sandwiching it in between her breasts she slowly grinded them along his length "i told guilmon to keep her busy he may be a virgin but yourd be surprised how confident a digimon in heat can get" moaning tails replied "i can well imagine" smiling again renamon crawled the rest of the way up the bed this time laying his manhood flat she sat right ontop of his crotch grinding her now soaked pussy against his manhood "if you really want to leave now you can...or i can bend over that desk over there and you can fuck my virgin pussy as much as you like" . At this stage one part of tails was telling him renamon obviously wasn't her self at it would be wrong to take advantage of her like this but the rest of him was screaming for him to just say he'd stay.

(Meanwhile)

Peaking through the keyhole rouge needed to make sure tails was pre occupied with renamon before she could have her way with guilmon, smiling to her self as tails froze unable to answer she already knew the outcome and as much as she wanted to watch she pried her self away from the door gently lifting her self off the stair way with her wings so as not to make a sound. Landing by the hanger door she called out to guilmon "oh guilmon i know you've been watching me and tails play our special game came in here right now" slowly emerging from the bush he had hid in after he had suspected rouge had spotted him guilmon slowly walked into the building his head hung in shame he thought he was in big trouble. Acting like a school teacher scolding a student rouge pointed at guilmon as she pretended to scold him "now guilmon you shouldn't spy on people like that im going to have to punish you now" quickly bolting his head up in a panic a sheer look of horror on his face guilmon quickly responded "oh no please miss rougemon i didn't mean to i don't know why i did it i just felt all funny and happy when i saw you and Mr tailsmon play please don't punish me!". He was falling right her paws...or so she thought little did rouge realize just how sexually aggressive a horny digimon gets.

Smirking rouge grabbed ahold of guilmons paw and lead him over the room laying her self across a pile of cushions guilmon simply steered down at her taking in every part of her naked body, the sent of her recent mating beginning to drive him mad. "Now guilmon ill let you off but only under one condition that game me and Mr tails where playing is called sex but i like to call it fucking basically you play this game by taking your penis and putting it in my vagina thats this thing" moving her paw down to her pussy rouge used two fingers to spread her self wide open inviting guilmon to fuck her "then you push your self in and out intill you shoot a whole bunch of sticky stuff into me that bit feels really good by the way". Breaking out into a sweat guilmon could slowly feel nature taking over his innocent nature slowly slipping away his sweet thoughts replaced with visions of taking rouge with these thoughts his penis stiffened and escaped from its sheath. Rouge simply watched in amazement as he continued to grow and grow down there by the time he was done he must of at least been 8 inches his manhood covered in tiny spines along it.

Suddenly this didn't seem like such a good idea, in an attempt to back down she tried to rise to her knees to blow him but guilmon was quick to respond he held her down with both his huge arms drooling her stared intensely at her pussy as the head of his penis slowly pushed against her opening, This was the first time rouge had not been in control when it came to sex she was used to being the dominant and now here she was in risk of being dominated by a virgin. With a genuine mix of fear and hornyness in here voice rouge spoke up "guilmon i don't think we should play this ga" she was cut of mid sentence as without warning guilmon slowly pushed him self into her, slowly pushing the entirety of his cock into her rouge could only gasp and slightly arch her back as the digimon showed an expression of pure bliss, grunting and making ah sounds with every extra inch oh him self he pushed into her once guilmon was finally fully inside rouge he stopped for a few seconds the two of them panting madly "guilmon please no i...ah...iv changed my mind" ignoring her plead he let nature take over roughly pulling back his hips guilmon thrusted into her, the spines on his penis nulling some of the pain and increasing the pleasure and all rouge could do was hold onto the pillows behind her for dear life.

(Back in tails's room)

Simply nodding to indicate his choice renamon wasted no time in strolling over to the other side of the room and assuming the position, Bent over the desk her huge breasts bulging out from under her, her tail swaying left and right enticingly as she looked back at tails "what are you waiting for tails fuck me! iv waited all my life for this now for the love of god fuck me!" springing from the bed tails grabbed ahold of her buttocks he couldn't help but have his tongue half hang out of his mouth as he took ahold of his cock and slowly lined it up perfectly with her pussy. Grabbing onto her with some force he pushed his hips forward gently as she slowly backed her self onto him watching as his head slowly breached her he quickly reached her hymen looking at her with a concerned look she simply nodded "do it tails take me" drawing him self out slightly tails made one quick thrust breaking her hymen and taking her virginity.

Screaming out in pain a slight tear rolled down renamons face as a small trickle of blood escaped from her pussy "im so sorry! i went to hard didn't ill stop" reaching round and grabbing ahold of the scruff of fur on his neck renamon looked him in the eyes "don't you dare stop now! how many times do i have to say it! Tails FUCK ME!" still uneasy tails had no real choice but to oblige pushing him self back into her he began to pick up a rhythm starting slowly at first eventually she started to help out thrusting her hips back, swallowing his cock with her hungry pussy. the two of them remained intertwined for hours changing the pace delaying there orgasiums unaware that at the same time rouge and guilmon where doing the same by this point all four of them had become pure sexual animals nothing but the thrill of sex mattered all of them lost in the pleasure moaning and panting like whores the only question is who would be the first to blow.

Renamon couldn't take it any longer she wanted tails's cum inside her quickening her pace this was the only sign tails needed to quicken his "tails im ready..ahha...make me yours completely you can cum inside me",Guilmon had reached the same point, rouge having lost any urge to resist clinged onto him as he began to shake violently. Tails and guilmon pushed them selfs over the edge using the last of there energy to furiously fuck there mate, gritting there teeth there pace'es became brutal the screams of pleasure got so loud all of mobious probably heard it. there bodys began to tremble they could feel them selfs about to blow it only took one final powerful thrust as tails pushed himself all the way into renamon they both exploded in a roar of pleasure his burning hot cum shooting into her as she simply lay in pure bliss droll running uncontrollably from her mouth her body twitching every time he shot a hot stream of cum into her.

As guilmon exploded into rouge he threw his head back into the air letting out a mighty roar as he pumped literally gallons of his seed into her. Rouges stomach even slightly grew to accommodate the load, removing his cock from her a few streams of his lead erupting onto her chest and face before she quickly wrapped her mouth around his manhood taking the rest of his load in her mouth as huge globs of digimon seaman escaped from her pussy her eyes rolled into the back of her head slightly the heat and pleasure was amazing.

Finally the couples collapsed side by side next to there mate exhausted and barely able to talk rouge simply kissed guilmon on the check and cuddled upto him, while tails collapsed with renamon onto the bed the two of them holding each other in there arms "tails..i think i want to stay here a little bit longer" over joyed tails did his best to muster a smile in his drained state "theres nothing i would want more"

The end of chapter 3

Well there we go thats the end of new data the first set of erotic stories iv ever written. Thank you to everyone who read these stories your comments and encouragement where a huge help and if people demand it enough i may write another chapter to tie this up better... and have a guilmon X Rouge X tails threeway but at the moment im concentrating on other stories as always any feedback is greatly appreciated even if its just to say this is hot XD

Have an awesome day everyone.


End file.
